


Bad Guys

by murksiuke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complete and Utter Pre-Slash, Dark, Dark Harry, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oneshot that May or May not be Expanded, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murksiuke/pseuds/murksiuke
Summary: Harry always knew that a hero will not come and save him. That was fine, he always liked the bad guys more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a oneshot (for now) that i might expand one day, but i think its readable as it is as well, so i marked it complete. Its also completely gen as far as the pairing goes, but well, this is were it will go if i continue it one day  
> Un-beta-ed, and might turn out to be a mess.  
> Warnings: heavily referenced child abuse (not detailed). I hope to invoke feels in the beginning, bit i dont know if i succeeded.  
> It also might really be not that realistic, i know, and i apologize. It made some sort of sense in my head, but if its complete "wtf", please tell me?
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter; nor do i make money out of this. Harry Potter series rights and ownership belong to J.K. Rowling and other respective owners.  
> (did i say that right?)

Most kids grow up admiring Good Guys. The stories they hear before sleep were about princes slaying dragons and saving princesses, knights going on adventures and conquering enemies, heroes helping those in need and getting rewarded. They grow up believing that good guys always win, that the light always conquers the dark, that the prince will always get the princess. More importantly, they grow up being told that they are good boys and girls, little princes and princess, heroes and heroines. They grow up being loved, safe and sound.

So what happens when a child has to grow up without anything like that? No stories before bedtime, not a single praise, not a sign of love, not a day of being safe. What happens to kids that grow up being ignored, neglected and abused? Who do they admire, look up to and wish to be?

At the beginning, perhaps, some, if not most of them, still admire Heroes. They hear about them from their friends, neighbours and classmates.  About these Good Guys, who help those in need, rescue them from villains and always win in the end.

The children then wait. They wait and pray and hope that the Good Guys will come and save them.

And sometimes they do. They come in and take them away, they promise that everything is going to be okay, that they will never have to come back here, that they will go to a family that loves them and protects them. Sometimes, they are telling the truth. Others times- the children’s lives continue much the same way as before.

Sometimes, the Good Guys do not show up at all.

What happens then, when a child loses hope? When they start to believe that Good Guys, these Heroes, are much like Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy? That they don’t exist, at least not for children like them.

Some of the children then stop believing at all. They grow up before their time, stop believing that anyone will help them, and try to carry on by themselves. Some succeed, some do not, but even those that manage to get out and build a loving home for themselves, will always carry around the scars of the brief childhood long left behind.

Other children don’t stop believing. They cling to the idea of there being something, someone, that could stop this, that could save them from this life.

But if Heroes and Good Guys do not exist, then who can save them? If no Knight in shining armour is coming, then who is?

Who would save them, the bad boys and girls, the freaks and the good-for-nothing’s, the waste-of-space’s and the ones that ruin everything? If the Good Guys are for good children, then who is there for the bad ones?

Who is like them, but powerful? Who would always win, if the Good Guys didn’t exist?

The Bad Guys. The villains and the criminals, the monsters and the devils.

All kids hear about them every day. About the serial killers, the murderers, and the thieves. All kids know about the boogie-man under the bed, about the monsters that will eat you if you misbehave, about the Devil who will torture you if you sin.

They don’t belong solely to the good kids. So if the good kids get the Good Guys, the bad kids are left with the Bad Guys. And that’s fine. They are used to getting the leftovers, and as always, they will make the best of it.

After all, Monsters are much scarier than Heroes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_(January, 1991)_

Harry Potter knew that the Good Guys will not come to save him. He has heard, repeatedly, from his aunt, uncle and cousin, that Good Guys only helped good kids, and that he was not, and will never be, a good kid.

And that was fine with him. After all, his cousin was apparently one of those good kids (everyone said so at least), and Dudley was just a spoiled bully.

If being good meant to be like Dudley, Harry would rather be bad. Which he already was, apparently.

Harry was rather proud of that, actually. He was only ten, and he was already bad! And a freak, and the devils spawn, and so on and so forward.

But no matter how bad he already was, actual Bad Guys were much more impressive.

His favourite Bad Guy was Doctor Hannibal Lecter. His aunt and uncle watched a movie about him once, and Harry managed to see most of it whilst polishing the floor. Dr. Lecter was amazing! He killed all the people who hurt him or were _rude_ , and he would never go hungry because he would eat them afterwards!

Harry didn’t know if he could eat someone, even if he was always so hungry. His aunt didn’t look like she had an ounce of meat on her, and his uncle looked like a mountain of fat. Yuck. Though, from what he had seen, Dr. Lecter would always make delicious meals from people he killed. Yes, Harry decided, if Dr. Lecter ever made a meal for him, even if it was made from his uncle, Harry would eat it with relish.

And he would be very, very polite, of course.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_(August, 1991)_

This was a disaster.

A disaster of epic proportions, in fact.

Hagrid just told him about a Bad Wizard. One that was as bad as he could be, the most Bad of them all.

His name was Lord Voldemort, or, as those who believed in him called him – The Dark Lord. Harry thought he sounded amazing. He bought all the books he could find about him (which made the shop keeper look at him with pity for some reason- maybe he thought Harry was stupid for not already knowing everything there was about the Dark Lord?) and all of the books said that he was the most fearsome Dark Lord of all time. Everyone was so afraid of him, they couldn’t even say his name out loud! And he had an army, as well. They were called Death Eaters, and Harry thought the name sounded glorious. He hoped he could join them once he grew up.

There was only one hiccup.

Apparently he somehow defeated the Dark Lord.

Harry didn’t really understood how or why, and neither the books nor Hagrid provided the answer, but they all agreed on one thing- that he, Harry Potter, defeated the most powerful Dark Lord of all time, as a baby.

Thank Go-Merlin he didn’t kill him, thought Harry. Though apparently, there was a small chance that he did, in fact, kill him (everyone had a different opinion about that for some reason). Harry really hoped he didn’t, he very much wanted to meet, perhaps even join the Dark Lord. And apologize for…defeating him? Vanquishing him? Making him disappear for a decade?

Harry prayed the Dark Lord forgave him. Dr. Lecter killed the rude, and vanquishing someone was definitely rude, but Harry hadn’t meant to, so if he apologized, the Dark Lord would forgive him, right? Hopefully, he wouldn’t kill Harry. Dr. Lecter would probably let him live if he apologized, but the Dark Lord was supposed to be more bad than anyone, including Dr. Lecter. Maybe if Harry gave him an apology gift as well, the Dark Lord would forgive him?

Maybe he would even help with the Dursleys?

All the books said that the Dark Lord hated and wanted to kill all muggles, and Drusleys were muggles, so surely he would agree to kill them, right?

…Well, if not, Harry would do it himself, and now that he knew about magic, well, he won’t have to wait very long to be able to do it.

Hagrid said something about a killing curse, didn’t he?

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it for now!  
> Dunno if it showed, but in my mind Harry totally has a beginning of a uber crush for a certain Dark Lord.
> 
> I really hope you like it, and please please please tell me what you think!


End file.
